Don't Cry Out A Degrassi Fan Fiction
by LovingEden
Summary: This story takes place in the summer of 2012. Two months before Imogen Moreno and Eli Goldsworthy head off to college. In this story Eli and Clare are together, but Eli and Imogen are still close friends. In this story, Alessandra Reza moves to Toronto, Ontario with her mother and Father. And she is the cousin of Eli Goldsworthy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Bitter sweet surprise.

''Ladies and gentlemen you are now free to exit the plane, thank-you for flying with us.'' said the stourtist on the plane.

''Thank-god.'' Alice sighed as she collected her belongings and got in the line of the people exiting.

''Alice! Would you wait?'' Alessandra's mother asked. Alice had been so anxious to get off the plane she had completely forgot that her parents were even there.

''Sorry I guessI'll meet you up at the front okay?'' Alice explained, turning her head back around and continued to walk in the line. Two minutes later Alessandra found herself in the terminal. She figured that she would be waiting for a few minutes considering how many things her mother refused to let the movers touch when they were packing, so Alice took a moment to rest on a chair.

Just as Alice was about to close her eyes she heard her name being called, but the voice didn't belong to either one of her parents. Maybe there was another Alice nearby, Alice though to herself. Alice sighed before closing her eyes again. ''Alice?'' The voice asked. Her eyes immediately opened to see her cousin standing before her. ''Did I scare you?'' Eli asked with a grin as he took a seat next to Alice. ''Yes and if i wasn't so tired I would punch you for it.'' Alice said annoyingly.

''That bad of a flight huh?'' Eli asked. ''Well at least your here now.''

'''Yeah I guess.'' Alice sighed flipping her hair to the side and then back again.

''Where are your parents?'' Eli said while looking to see if his aunt and uncle were around.

''I don't know, they brought a ton of shit so I wouldn't be surprised if the weight is too much to handle.'' Alice explained.

Eli laughed. ''well do you they'd let us go back and help them?''

''Probably not.'' Alice answered.

''Well that's stupid.'' Eli said.

''What are you even doing here?'' Alice asked.

''I thought I'd come surprise you'' Eli explained. ''So I heard your not going to Degrassi?''

''Nope Mom and Dad heard about the whole knife inncident and well you know.'' Alice answered.

''Yeah I wasn't really wanting you to go there anyways too much drama.'' Eli sighed taking another look around to make sure Alice's parents didn't accidently pass them by.

''Where are they? I'm starting to worry.'' Alice looked around.

''I'm sure they are here somewhere.'' Eli reassured Alice.

''Well how is life for you?'' Alice asked Eli.

''Great, alot better then it was when I last talked to you.''

''Yeah? So your over Clare?'' Alice asked seriously. Eli went silent.

''Oh god. Please don't tell me you two got back together.'' Alice said.

''What's so wrong with Clare?'' Eli asked.

''Put it this way, theres so much wrong with her, soon God himself won't be able to solve her problems.'' Alice said.

''That's harsh.'' Eli said.

''Eli, she knew you were going to do something stupid that night.'' Alice said.

''Well you've never met her.'' Eli said.

''Yeah well looks like I may never.''

''Why not.''

''I really don't want to.'' Alice said.

''Well your going to. Not to mention, she just had a step-sister move into her house.'' Eli explained.

''Well that's great if they are go to Toronto Academy.'' Alice said sarcastically.

''She said she doesn't go to Degrassi.'' Eli said.

''Well still.'' Alice said while getting out her phone to see if there was any service so she could text.

''I just thought you'd like to make new friends.'' Eli said definsively.

''Well thanks but I can make my own friends.'' Alice explained.

''Okay.'' Eli said.

Alice was about to ask more about Clare's step-sister when her mother and father finally exited the plane. ''Sorry it took us so long.'' ''We had trouble getting the luggage, because somebody forgot that she had parents.'' Alice's mother said sternly. ''Sorry mom'' Alice said while realiving her mother of a suitcase and then passing it to Eli. ''Since your here.'' Alice joked. Eli smirked and took another suitcase from his uncle.

''I'm guessing there is more at the luggage claim?'' Eli asked,trying to take in the heaviness of the two suitcases in his hands. Alessandra nodded her head. ''Well lets go. How did you guys plan on getting all this crap in a rental car?''

''We didn't.'' Alice said giving her mother a look. ''Maybe we can use your car and the rental car?'' Alice suggested as she collected her luggage once again.

''I don't see why not.'' Eli said with a smile as they began to walk towards luggage claim.

''well that's nice Eli, but i'm sure we can fit all of this in the rental car.'' Eli's aunt said.

''I can barely feel my hands Aunt Stella, I insist on using both cars.'' Eli explained as he pointed out where luggage claim was. ''I'll go get my car and bring it to the rental car center and see you guys then. I'll take these suitcases too.'' Eli explained.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice's family pulled up with their rental car and decided which luggage to put in which car. Alice went with Eli since she was the only one that completely understood the directions on how to get to the new house. ''We'll see you guys in a while.'' Eli said to his aunt and uncle as he got into his car with Alice. Alice simply waved goodbye to her parents before getting in the black mustang. The two cars pulled out of the parking lot and straight onto the freeway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Death came quickly.

Alice and Eli pulled up in the driveway of Alice's new house. ''Do you have a key?'' Eli asked while he opened the trunk of his car and started pulling out the suitcases. Alice reached into her pocket and waved the key in the air. ''keep the front door open.'' Eli said and continued to pull out suitcases from the trunk. Alice nodded and ran up to the front door unlocking the front door and found something to keep it open. Alice then volunteered to get the luggage out of the back seat of the car. ''Okay well your mom said be carefull with those.'' Eli said. ''I know. I got it though.'' Alice replied picking up one of the suitcases and puttting it in her parents new room.

When Alice came back outside she saw that her cousin was on the phone and he looked worried. ''Is everything okay?'' Alice asked as she walked towards Eli. Eli shook his head. ''Alice your parents got into a car accident.'' Eli said seriously. Alice's face went blank. ''What?'' Alice asked confused. ''They apprently got lost and realized they were on the wrong side of the road, but they couldn't get on the right side in time. Your mom is going to be fine but your dad, he may not. He was hit really bad Alessandra.'' Eli explained. ''Your joking. You have to be joking.'' Alice said. ''I wish I was Alice.'' Eli answered taking Alice in his arms. ''Is he dead?'' Alice asked. ''They don't know.'' Eli answered. ''How do they not know?'' Alice cried. ''Because he isn't responding but he still has a heartbeat.'' Eli explained.

Alice didn't know what to say or what to do. ''come on we have to get to the hospital.'' Eli said rushing to get all the rest of the stuff in the house not careing what things were fragile and which weren't. Once he was done Eli got into the car as did Alice. When they got there Alice was shocked at the condition her father was under. He had cuts on almost every inch of his body. Alice took a seat next to her father. She took his hand in hers and prayed to god that everything would be alright. ''Daddy please don't leave me.'' Alice begged. ''I love you so much, and I can't imagine what pain you must be in, but please don't leave me yet.'' Alice cried. Her father moaned something but before Alice could say anymore her father died. Alice was now left with only her mother to take care of her, and Alice had just gotten off the plane 3 hours ago.

I will continue writing this story if I get a lot of good feedback.

Over the next week after Alice's fathers death her mother and herself got settled into the new house. They painted all 6 bedrooms and 4 living rooms. Some days nothing was done due to the mourning of Alice's father, so Eli would help.

One day Alice and her mother went to the local pharamacy to pick up their medications. As Alice and her mother were about to exit the pharamacy they were stopped by two police men. They grabbed Alice's mother by the wrists. ''Mam your under arrest for theft of oxyocotton .'' One of the men said. Alice stood there in shock. ''Mom you said you weren't addicted anymore.'' Alice said. Her mother couldn't look her daughter in the face. ''I'm sorry Alice.'' Alice's mother said. ''How could you do this?'' Alice asked furiously. The policemen escorted Alice's mother out of the store and into a car. ''Is there anyone we can call for you?'' The policemen asked Alice once he had gotten her mother in the vehicle. Alice nodded her head. ''There is my cousin.'' alice explained. ''How old is he?'' The other policemen asked. Alice thought for a moment. ''He just turned 18.'' Alice answered. ''And then there is my aunt and uncle.'' Alice said. She was still in shock over what was going on. Her mother was being arrested, again.

''Can you give them all a call please? We need to make sure you get somewhere safely tonight.'' The policemen explained.

''Sure.'' Alice said and then got out her phone. It took a few trys for Alice to get a hold of her family, but finally Eli answered and Alice explained everything to him. Eli rushed over to the pharamacy.

''What the hell happend?'' Eli asked furiously.

''Remember how mom got into in trouble with the police for that thing?'' Alice asked.

''This was that thing?'' Eli asked.

Alice looked down and then back up at Eli. ''Yeah.'' Alice sighed.

''Oh my god. Alice.'' Eli said and walked closer to Alice and gave her a hug. ''Everything will be okay.'' Eli said burying his face in Alice's hair.

''Why does all the bad shit happen to us?'' Alice whined.

''I don't know. I really don't know.'' Eli said.

''What's going to happen to mom?'' ''What's going to happen to the house?'' ''Whats going to happen to me?'' Alice freaked out.

''Aunt Stella will get help. The house will be fine. And you will come live with me.'' Eli explained and looked Alice in the eyes. ''Okay?'' Eli said.

Alice nodded her head. ''Okay.'' Alice said. Eli was about to walk away to his car so he could take Alice home, but Alice didn't move. ''Wait.'' Alice yelled.

''What?'' Eli said tiredly.

''We haven't even finished planning my fathers funeral.'' Alice said.

''Crap.'' Eli said. He had completely forgotten about Alice's father.

''And then we have to set up the meeting to look at his will, which now means we have to contact my god parents since this happend.'' Alice said pointing to the two police cars around them.

''We will call them as soon as we get home and have them come out here, and look at the will.'' Eli reassured Alice.

''Promise?'' Alice asked.

''Promise.'' Eli said. ''Now come on my parents are going to kill me if I don't get you back at the house right now.''

''Ugh. I hate my life!'' Alice yelled while walking over to Eli.

The car ride to Eli's house was pure silence. Eli could tell Alice was in shock, he was too. In just one week Alice lost both her parents. He couldn't imagine what Alice must be going through in her head right now. If it was Eli he most likely would be planning out how to kill himself. Eli hoped that Alice wouldn't go that far, but he had to make sure she didn't. ''Promise me something Alice.'' Eli said. Alice turned her head to Eli.

''Promise you what?'' Alice asked annoyed.

''Promise me that no matter what happens in the next few days that you will not hurt yourself.''

''I wouldn't hurt myself.''

''That's what I said until I crashed my car into a wall. And it wasn't even nearly as bad as what is happening to you.''

''Why did you?''

''When Clare broke up with me the first time.''

''Well I can see her dumping you for that.'' Alice laughed.

''Just promise me.'' Eli said.

''Okay I promise.''

''Good.'' Eli said.

A few minutes later the two cousins pulled up in Eli's driveway. The two got out of the car and walked into the house. ''Mom! Dad! We're here.'' Eli yelled up the stairway.

''Finally, what took you so long?'' Eli's mother appeared from the kitchen.

''Sorry. I kinda had a slight meltdown.'' Alice apoligized.

''Oh no its fine, a lot has happend to you in the past week.'' Eli's mother reassured her niece. ''I just don't know why my own sister would do this to her daughter right now.''

''Maybe she was just having a lot of problems adjusting without dad around.'' Alice said.

''Maybe.'' Eli's mother sighed. ''Wow.''

''What?''

''Your so diffrent.'' Eli's mother said to her niece.

''Good or bad?''

''Its great.'' Eli's mother said getting emotional. She walked over and gave Alice a hug.

''Thanks Aunt Cece.'' Alice said. Eli just stood there next to Alice.

''Well whatever plans you two had tonight are going to have to be put on hold.'' ''I'm calling Alice's god parents and then there I have to call Stella's lawyer so he can also come to the will. And then there is the funeral.'' Cece explained.

''So what are we going to do for now?'' Alice asked.

''Until we all meet together and look at your fathers will Eli will live with you at your house.''

''Wait what?'' Eli asked. ''Why?''

''Because I'm doing enough work, the least you could do is watch Alice.''

''I could just stay home alone. I'm fourteen I can take care of myself.''

''No I'll do it.'' Eli said immdeiately thinking of Alice killing herself.

''Great.'' Cece said. ''I'm going to go call everybody. Eli I would take some stuff that will last you for the next few days.'' Cece said. She gave Alice one last hug before leaving to the kitchen once again.

''Stay here I'm going to go get some stuff.''

''Wait.''

''What now?''

''can I see what your room looks like?''

''That's not weird at all.'' Eli said.

''If it's anything like the way you dress then it's something i've got to see.''

''Fine, but don't touch anything.''

''okay.'' Alice said following Eli upstairs. Alice walked in front of Eli and stopped at a door with a skull on it. ''I'm guessing this is your room?'' ''There's a lock on it.''

''I've been meaning to get rid of it. Here let me unlock it.'' Eli said getting in front of Alice. Alice watched Eli unlock the key.

''You use Julia's birthday?'' Alice asked.

''Maybe.'' Eli said.

''You have got to be kidding me.'' Alice said.

''So what if I do?'' Eli said unlocking the door.

''It's weird.'' Alice said.

''Not really.'' Eli said.

''Are you insane? If Clare found out you still used that code she would be so pissed.''

''She would not be pissed.'' Eli said grabbing out a suitcase. Alice rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.

''What are you doing?'' Eli asked. Alice grabbed the door lock and waved it in the air. ''Don't you dare.'' Eli said.

''I'm sorry Eli, but this must be done.'' Alice said and walked over to the window.

''I'll just go and find it later.'' Eli said. Alice smirked as she opened the window. She got into pitching poistion and threw the lock out the window. Eli's mouth was wide open. ''How did you throw it so far?'' Eli looked out the window.

''I was on the softball team.'' Alice said.

''Damn it.'' Eli said.

''It was time to let it go.'' Alice patted Eli on the back. ''So are you ready to go?'' Alice asked.

''Yeah.'' Eli sighed.

''Great let's go'' Alicesaid and walked out of the room with Eli.

''Hey are you hungry?'' Eli asked.

''I could eat.'' Alice said.

''Great just let me just use the bathroom.'' Eli said.

''Hurry up.'' Alice said.

''I'll try.'' Eli said. Once Eli was in the bathroom he pulled out his phone and called Clare.

''Hey Clare are you busy today?'' Eli said on the phone.

''No, why?'' Clare asked on the phone.

''There is someone I want you meet'' Eli said smiling at Alice.

''Oh okay, well I'm not busy''

''Great we'll meet you at little miss steaks.'' Eli said.

''Alright, see you then.''

''Bye.'' Eli said and hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom.

''What took you so long?'' Alice asked.

''Do you really want to know?'' Eli asked.

''Not really.'' Alice asked and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Alice said goodbye to her aunt and uncle and walked out of the house with Eli.

As the two cousins were driving, Alice began to see huge buildings around her.

''Where are we going?'' Alice asked.

''To get something to eat.'' Eli said.

''Okay.'' Alice said. The car was silent for the rest of the ride to Little Miss Steaks.

''Are you okay?'' Eli asked.

''I'm just tired.'' Alice said. Eli parked the car in front of the restraunt. He could see Clare through the window. Alice was still looking out her side window.

''Well time to wake up.'' Eli said. ''There is someone I want you to meet.'' Eli said with a smile.

''What are you talking about-'' Alice turned and saw Clare through the window. ''You have got to be kidding me!'' Alice said. ''I can't believe you tricked me.'' Alice said.

''Well I had to, you never would of met her if I hadn't.'' Eli said.

''Your right I wouldn't of, and I'm definately not now!'' Alice said angrily.

''You can't stay in here alone, she knows your in here.'' Eli said.

''That's not my problem.'' Alice said.

''Come on, Alice don't make Clare feel uncomfortable. She really want's to get to know you.'' Eli said. Alice could tell Eli really needed this.

''You really need this don't you?'' Alice said.

''Extremly badly, yes.'' Eli said.

''Fine I'll do it.'' Alice gave in.

''You are the best cousin ever!'' Eli said giving Alice a hug. ''Come on she's waiting.'' Eli said and got out of the car. Alice smiled.

''Oh and please don't be a bitch.'' Eli said in a begging tone before they walked in.

''I won't.'' Alice rolled her eyes.

''I'm serious.'' Eli said.

''I promise I'll be the sweetest person Clare has ever met.'' Alice said.

''Thank-you.'' Eli said.

The two cousins walked into the restraunt and over to where Clare was sitting. Clare smiled up at Eli. ''Hey Eli.'' Clare said, getting up to give Eli a kiss. Alice smiled. Alice had to admit, Clare did seem pretty and sweet. Once the two were done with their hugs and kisses Clare turned to Alice.

''You must be Alessandra.'' Clare said. Alice nodded.

''Hi, and you must be Clare.'' Alice said. Clare nodded.

''I don't know whether to hug you or like give you a hand shake or just like nod or what.'' Clare joked.

''Oh a hug is fine.'' Alice said, holding out her arms. Eli's eyes widend. ''You never give hugs.'' Eli mouthed. Clare hugged Alice and the three of them sat down.

''So Clare, tell me how did you meet my cousin.'' Alice said.

''Well I had just gotten lazer eye surgery, and I was still debating whether I should just keep my glasses on or keep them off, when my friend accidently tossed them into the street.'' Clare explained.

''And then I ran over them with my hearse.'' Eli said.

''Oh my god, I remember that car. Ugh I hated that damn thing.'' Alice said.

''So I wasn't the only one?'' Clare said.

''Why didn't you ever tell me? I would of gotten rid of it.'' Eli said. ''I even told you that.'' Eli said.

''You loved that car.'' Clare said.

''But I love you more.'' Eli said. Alice forced herself to not choke on her water. Clare smiled.

''So Alessandra, where are you from?'' Clare asked.

''Well I was born in Missiouri, but I moved around a lot.'' Alice said.

''Your american?'' Clare asked.

''Yeah, so are my parents.'' Alice said.

''And mine.'' Eli said.

''But your not?'' Clare asked Eli.

''Our mom's are sisters, and our dad's were like best friends and they all went to school together.'' ''And then my dad got offered a job in Toronto that he couldn't say no to, so he married my mom and they had me a few years later.'' Eli explained.

''But my mom and dad stayed in Missiouri, they got married a year after Eli was born and had me four years later'' Alice said. ''And then my dad kept getting transferred from place to place, at least now I won't have to worry about moving anymore.'' Alice said.

''Why not?'' Clare asked.

''Because my dad died last week.'' Alice said. Clare's eyes went wide.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry.'' Clare said.

''It's fine, he's in a better place now right?'' Alice asked.

''Wait a second- your not an atheist either?'' Clare said.

''Me? An atheist? God no.'' Alice said. ''I'm christian.''

''So your an atheist by choice?'' Clare asked Eli.

''No, my parents are too.''

''No, your father was, and so your mom became one too.'' Alice said.

''There's nothing wrong with that.'' Eli said.

''I know it's just she didn't have to make the choice.'' Alice said.

''Well sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the one you love.'' Eli said.

''That's a pretty big sacrifice.'' Clare said nervously.

''Oh don't worry Clare, Eli would never ask you to do that.'' Alice said. ''Am I right Eli?'' Alice asked Eli, a smirk creeping on her face.

''Of course your right.'' Eli said.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare smiled at Eli. ''Thank you Eli.'' Clare said and layed her head on Eli's shoulder. Alice smiled.

''You two are just too cute.'' Alice said, taking another sip of her water.

''So Alessandra, where are you going to school?'' Clare asked, lifting her head off of Eli's shoulder.

''Toronto Academy.'' Alice answered.

''Really? My step-sister Annalise goes there.'' Clare said.

''Yeah, Eli told me.'' Alice said.

''Oh, well she's a cheerleader there. In fact, they're still looking for another cheerleader. You should try-out.'' Clare said.

''Alice? A cheerleader? Ha! like that would ever happen.'' Eli said.

''Yeah Eli's right, I'm not the cheery type.'' Alice said.

''Oh I just thought, Eli told me all about how you use to cheer and stuff.'' Clare said. Alice looked down at the floor.

''I just don't think it's for me.'' Alice said, still looking at the floor.

''Well if you ever change your mind let me know.'' Clare said.

''Everything okay Alice?'' Eli asked.

''Yeah, I'm just really tired.'' Alice yawned.

''Well then maybe we should go, it's been a long day.'' Eli said.

''Yeah maybe.'' Alice said, she got up from the table.

''It was really nice meeting you Clare.'' Alice said.

''It was nice meeting you too, and hey maybe we can get together sometime, I'll even bring Annalise.'' Clare said.

''That sounds great. Hey what about you guys come over tomorrow?'' Alice suggested.

''We'll be there.'' Clare said. Alice walked out the door with Eli.

''Are you sure you want people over?'' Eli asked.

''I thought you wanted me to play nice.'' Alice said.

''I do, it's just your going through a lot right now.'' Eli said.

''Eli, I'll be fine.'' Alice said.

''If you say so.'' Eli said. Alice nodded her head and got into the car.

Alice yawned as she opened the passenger door. "I'm so tired." Alice moaned as she got in the car.

Eli let out a sigh, "Me too." Eli said, putting the keys in the ignition. This made Alice worried, considering the fact that he almost killed himself by driving half asleep.

"Are you sure your going to be able to drive?" Alice asked worryingly.

"Yeah I'll be fine, don't worry." Eli said. Alice nodded as she let out another yawn. She lifted her feet off the ground and rested them next to her butt, and then leaned her head against the window. Eli smiled as he watched Alice fall asleep. Eli continued to drive in silence when suddenly he heard Alice begin to mumble things in her sleep.

"Daddy! Don't go!" Alice mumbled in her sleep. Eli wondered if he should wake her up.

"Maybe she is just sad."" Eli said to himself.

"No. Please. No." Alice continued to whine in her sleep. She changed positions, resting her head on Eli's shoulder. Eli frowned. Alice suddenly stopped whinging. Eli smiled. "Eli?" Alice asked, beginning to wake up.

"shhh, go back to sleep." Eli whispered. Aliced obeyed and drifted back to sleep. The rest of the car ride was silent, except for Alice's faint moans and groans she would make when she would slip off Eli's shoulder. Eli would smile and bring her head back to his shoulder. "Don't worry Alice, I have you." Eli whispered in Alice's ear.

It had begun to rain as Eli pulled into the driveway, he didn't want to wake Alice so he carried her in his arms and ran all the way upatairs and into her room. He laid her now soaked body on the bed and quietly walked out the room to grab a towel. He looked through the entire house for towels, but couldn't find one. ''God damn it.'' Eli mumbled and pulled off his shirt. He walked back into Alice's room and dried Alice's face and hair with his shirt. He looked through Alice's closet for a robe.

''What did she even do for the past week?'' Eli asked himself annoyed after he failed to find a robe. He suddenly had a flashback of Alice having a nightmare in the car. ''Oh god.'' Eli said. He sighed and finally decided to just give her a few blankets, for he did not want to have to change her. The last thing anyone needed was for Alice to wake up and acuse Eli of some some twisted foul play. He did however slip off her jacket, considering that was more soaked than anything else Alice was wearing.

Eli decided to text Clare that night and tell her that Alice wasn't feeling well. Clare texted back saying to tell Alice that she hopes she feels better. Eli got into bed, not even bothering to throw on another shirt.

Later that night Eli awoke to loud screams coming from Alice's room. Eli jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to Alice's room. When he got there he saw Alice sitting up, leaning her back against the wall.

"You okay?" Eli asked, taking a seat on the edge of Alice's bed. Now being up closer to Alice, Eli could see that her face was practically drenched in sweat and tears. Alice slowly shook her head and continued to cry in her knees. Eli crawled up next to Alice, softly grasping the back of Alice's head and bringing it down to Eli's chest. Eli played with Alice's her as she continues to sob into Eli's bare chest. This is how Alice fell back asleep, craddled in Eli's arms and bare chest.

Night's like this went on for days. Eli didn't mind comforting Alice when she was scared, he just wished that she would tell him who or what she was dreaming about. Was she dreaming about her dead father? Or her imprisoned mother? Was she always dreaming the same thing? Or was every night a new horror story in her mind?

"Have I gone mad?" Alice asked one night after her sob fest. Eli was pleased that Alice had actually said something. Eli chuckled.

"Everyone has nightmares." Eli said, continuing to play with Alice's long brown hair.

"Not like mine." Alice said.

"Well what exactly are in these nightmares?" Eli asked

"It's diffrent every night." Alice said.

"So you don't remember them?" Eli asked.

"I remember every single one of them." Alice said.

"Well what was your nightmare tonight?" Eli asked. Alice looked up at Eli and shook her head.

"I really don't want to talk about this one." Alice said.

"How do you expect me to help you if you won't tell me what is wrong, Alessandra?" Eli asked frustrated.

"Fine I'll tell you." Alice gave in. Eli nodded his head. Alice sighed. " I had a nightmare..that I killed someone." Alice said.

"Who did you kill?" Eli asked. Eli could see it was taking Alice every fiber of her being to tell him who was in her nightmare.

"I killed you." Alice said. "I know it's weird. None of the nightmares I've had have been as demented as this this one." Alice said.

"Have you ever gone to therapy before, Alice?" Eli asked. Alice thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Maybe we should get you one, just to see if maybe there is something we can do." Eli said.

"I just don't want to be put in some kind of mental hospital or something." Alice said.

"They won't. We'll take you to every therapist, sychiatrist, or counselor in Toronto if we have to. Your not crazy, or demented, or mad. Your just scared." Eli said.

"Of what though?" Alice asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Eli said.

Alice woke up the next morning to see Eli asleep with his arms wrapped around her. It was weird for Alice didn't usually let people touch her. It made her feel violated whenever people would touch her, but she felt safe with Eli. He was the only person Alice knew for sure would never hurt her. Alice wondered if Eli protects Clare like he protects her. Alice was snapped out of her thoughts when Eli suddenly put his hand over Alice's mouth. Alice screamed, kicking her legs. Eli forced Alice's legs still. Alice tried to throw her arms at Eli, but somehow he grabbed a hold on those too, pinning them to the bed. Alice screamed, causing Eli to smirk. "No one can hear you." Eli whispered .

Just then, Alice suddenly woke up to see Eli's arms wrapped around her, he was awake. "Alice you had a nightmare." Eli said.

"Oh thank-god." Alice sighed.

"Who was in this one?" Eli asked, turning his head to give ice his full attention

"You again." Alice said in a sad tone, obviously on the verge of crying. She buried her face in Eli's chest.

"What was going on?" Eli asked, stroking her hair. Alice was crying now. "you mumbled stop a few times." Eli said when Alice didn't answer.

"You were-" Alice hesitated. Eli took a hold of Alice's hand, Alice pulled away.

"I was what Alice?" Eli asked sternly.

"Raping me." Alice cried. Eli's mouth dropped. How is it that Alice's dreams become more scarier every night? Eli knew it wasn't her fault, but it was still scary. Eli needed to get Alice into therapy, and soon. Eli kissed Alice's temple.

"Oh Alice, I would never ever-" Eli felt sick. "rape you." Eli was now silently crying.

"I know. It just seemed so real." Alice cried.

"They always do." Eli said. His arms were wrapped around Alice's waist, he swore he could feel her bone's. "Alice have you been eating?" Eli asked. Alice shook her head.

"I haven't been hungry." Alice said.

"Alice, that's a sign of depression." Eli said. "I'm calling a therapist." Eli reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the side table.

"Now?" Alice asked tiredly.

"Yes now." Eli said as he dialed his therapists number. He put the phone to his ear. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" Doctor Kate said.

"Doctor Kate, hi. I was wondering if I could get an appointment today." Eli said.

"Is something wrong? Have you been writing everything down and-" Doctor Kate asked.

"Yes, but this appointment is for my cousin. She has been showing serious signs of depression. Which makes sense, her mother is in jail and ber father is dead." Eli explained.

"I have a spot open for eleven." Doctor Kate said. Eli his was which said 8:56 a.m.

"We'll be there." Eli said.

"And Eli?" Doctor Kate asked.

"Yeah?" Eli asked.

"What's her name?" Doctor Kate asked.

"It's Alessandra Reza." Eli answered.

"Okay, see you at eleven then." Doctor Kate said and got off the phone. Eli smiled at Alice.

Alice rolled out of bed and walked over to her closet. She decided to wear shorts and a cropped tee. "You can leave now." Alice said to Eli, who was still laying in bed. Eli nodded and got out of the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Alice slipped on her shorts and shirt and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Eli took a quick shower and then slipped on a random shirt and black Jeans. He grabbed his phone and saw that he had two missed calls, one from his mother, and the other one from Clare. He called his mother first. He dialed her number and waited as it rang.

"Hey Elijah." His mother said in a soft tone.

"Hey mom, is everything okay?" Eli asked.

"We got a call from Alice's lawyer, he found her father's will." Cece said.

"Well that's great, what does it say?" Eli asked.

"He can't tell us until Alice goes to the reading of the will." Cece said.

"Which is when?" Eli asked.

"In a month, she is allowed two witnesses." Cece explained.

"Where is it going to be at?" Eli asked

"St. Louis, Missouri." Cece answered. Eli sighed. Cece decided to change the subject. "How is she?" Cece asked.

"She is having nightmares, like disturbing nightmares." Eli said.

"What are the nightmares about?" Cece asked. Eli buried his face in his hands.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Eli said. "I'm taking her to see Doctor Kate."

"Well that's good. Hey Im going to let you go now." Cece said.

"Alright, talk to you soon." Eli said, hanging up the phone. He then dialed Clare's number.

"Hello?" Clare asked.

"You called Edwards?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering what you were doing next month." Clare explained.

"What's next month?" Eli asked.

"My step-sister just found out that her biological father died, and he had her on his list for his will reading."

"And you wanted me to join you?" Eli asked.

"Yeah,but the thing is it's in , Missouri." Clare said.

"Wait, what?" Eli asked. Didn't his mom just tell him that's where Alice's Dad's will reading would be?

"I know it's far, I just-" Clare said sweetly. Eli cut her off.

"No it's not that. is where Alice's dad's will reading will be. And it's scheduled for next month too." Eli explained.

"That's weird." Clare said.

"Do you or Annalise know her bilogical father's name?" Eli asked.

"Chris Reza." Clare answered. Eli's sighed.

"Clare.." Eli said.

"That was Alice's father's name wasn't it?" Clare said.

"Yeah it was." Eli leaned against the wall.

"But how is this possible?" Clare asked.

"Maybe my uncle cheated or something." Eli shrugged.

"Well I know that's not it." Clare said.

"What? How?" Eli asked confused.

"Annalise was born through invetro." Clare said.

"I never knew my uncle did that." Eli said.

"So this means that Annalise and Alessandra are half-sisters?" Clare asked.

"I guess so." Eli couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Clare asked.

"I don't even know. I must be hystetical." Eli laughed.

"Probably." Clare laughed.

"Hey I gotta go take Alice to therapy, but do you want to meet up afterwords?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring Annalise too." Clare said.

"Sounds good. See you in a bit." Eli said.

"Alright, Love you Eli." Clare smiled.

"I love you too Edwards." Eli smirked. He ended the call and walked downstairs. Alice was sitting on the kitchen counter swinging her legs back and forth. Eli walked over to Alice. Alice looked up at Eli and faked a smile. Eli leaned against the counter.

"Why so glum chum?" Eli asked. Alice smiled.

"What if there is something seriously wrong with me?" Alice asked worringly.

"Well then we'll help you." Eli said.

"Who's we?" Alice asked.

"Clare, Imogen-" Eli started, but Alice cut him off.

"You still talk to her?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, we're going to college together." Eli said.

"Is she friends with Clare?" Alice asked. Eli hesitated.

"Well no, but they're not enemies." Eli said.

"Well that's good." Alice said. Eli looked down at the floor.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Why are you so interested in my love life?" Eli asked.

"Because I want you to be with the right person." Alice said.

"And I'm guessing you don't think Clare is the right person for me?" Eli rolled his eyes.

"No I don't Clare is the right person for you." Alice said. Eli looked up at Alice. "I think she's the perfect person for you." Alice said with a smile. Eli smirked.

"She seems to really like you, or maybe even love you." Alice smiled. Eli let out a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried there for a second." Eli said.

"Did I?" Alice acted innocent.

"I thought I was going to have to break up with Clare!" Eli said.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. Like you would break up with Clare because of me." Alice said sarcastically. Eli looked down at the floor.

"Yeah your right I wouldn't" Eli joked. Alice made a dramatic gasp.

"Rude." Alice said.

"You know I'm only joking." Eli said.

"Yeah I know." Alice smiled. Eli looked at the clock on the wall, which said it was ten thirty.

"We gotta go." Eli said, pushing himself off the counter.

"But I don't want to get up." Alice whined. She pushed herself off the counter.

The two of them walked out the door and to the car. Alice got in the passenger side. Eli smiled and backed out of the driveway. Eli turned on the radio. screamo music was already playing. Alice quickly changed it to a countdown station. "Feel do close" by Calvin Harris playing. Eli was about to change it back, but Alice stopped him.

"I don't want to listen to some Indie band." Eli said.

"But I used to cheer to this song." Alice said. Eli gave in.

"Fine." Eli sighed. " Why did you stop cheering?" Eli asked.

"I just outgrew it." Alice shrugged.

"Then why do you still talk about it all the time?" Eli raised his eyebrows.

"okay fine I don't know why I stopped cheering." Alice said.

"Then why don't you want to cheer at TA?" Eli asked frustrated.

"Because my parents are gone, and it would be really awkward for you and cece and frogs to cheer me on." Alice said. Eli nodded his head.

"That's understandable." Eli said. "But I think you should still do it." Eli said.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Alice said annoyed.

"Okay." Eli smiled, obviously proud of himself.

Eli pulled into the paking lot of the medical building. "we're here." Eli said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No shit." Alice mumbled. Eli gave Alice a stern look. "I can read a sign Eli." Alice said.

"I know." Eli said, getting out of the car. Alice let herself out. Eli walked over door that read "suite 19". He opened the door for Alice, who gave Eli a sarcastic smile. Eli checked Alice in. He took a seat across from Alice.

"Did I tell you that mom got a hold of your lawyer?" Eli asked Alice.

"What did he say?" Alice asked, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"We go to Missouri in less than a month. Like July 19th or something." Eli said.

"Fantastic." Alice said annoyed.

"Alessandra?" Doctor Kate came out.

"That's me." Alice stood up. Doctor Kate waved for Alice to follow her. Eli was still sitting down. Alice turned around. "Are you coming?" Alice asked. Eli smiled stood up and walked back with Alice. Doctor Kate stopped at a small room with a desk and three chairs. The colors in the room were calm but colorful. Alice took a seat next to Eli.

"bring on the questions doc." Alice joked. Doctor Kate smiled.

"So Alice, I'm going you a series of questions and you just answer them as honest as you can."

"Seems fair enough. Shoot." Alice said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Doctor Kate asked.

"No." Alice said.

"Your dad is dead correct?"

"yes."

"your mother is in jail?"

"yes."

"have you talked to your mother recently?"

"I haven't contacted her since the day she was arrested." Alice said with no shame.

"you were with her correct?"

"yes."

"Have you ever physically harmed yourself?"

"No."

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Every night, yes. And they are different each night, it's like a new horror movie every night." Alice said.

"what was in your last dream?"

"Eli was- he was- raping me." Alice choaked.

"have you ever been raped?"

"no."

"Never touched, or anything like that?"

"No, just mentally abused."

" Have you been eating."

"I haven't been hungry."

"That's a sign of depression."

"That's what I told her." Eli said.

"what is one thing you dislike about yourself?"

"My looks, my attitude, my obsession of having everything be perfect, how I daze off in class."

"That's alot more than one."

"I know right?" Alice laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just so screwed up." Alice laughed.

"explain."

"I have no parents, no siblings, I get nightmares every night, and I know none of this is my fault, but so then why is there a horror story going on in my head?" Alice asked.

"Sometimes I wonder if my father tried to kill himself and maybe even my mom too." Alice continued.

"If so why do you think he would do that?"

"maybe they were fighting, maybe my dad had a plan to do this all along, but at the same time a part of me is happy he is dead."

"Why?"

"Because all he did was yell at my mother and I. Sometimes when I was little I was scared he would get so mad that he would kill me." "But there were a few times where he was super loving, there wasn't many but I just wish he would of been more of that then mad. But at least it doesn't hurt as much." Alice said.

"So who do you love?"

"Well Eli, obviously. Which makes these nightmares scare me. I know i'm scaring him. I'm scaring myself."

"If you know what's wrong with then why are you here?"

"Because I want to fix it." Alice said. "or at least stop scaring myself."

The doctor nodded her head.

"so what's going on in my head?"

"I'm diagnosing you with depression."

"so do I need to get pills or something?" Alice asked.

Doctor Kate nodded her head and wrote up a perscription.

"please take them as it's said." Doctor Kate said. " I also suggest surrounding your self with people outside your family."

"Like cheer or something?" Eli asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"That is a great idea Eli." Doctor Kate said. Eli and walked out of the office.

"your such a smartass." Alice laughed as she got in the car.

"Well let's go eat." Eli said excitedly as he put the carbin ignition and left the parking lot.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"what do you want to eat?" Eli asked.

Alice shrugged. "You choose." Alice said.

"LMS?" Eli asked.

"Like my status?" Alice asked confused. Eli laughed.

"No, Little Miss Steaks." Eli said.

"Stop abrieveing things. Your not some 7 year old school girl. "Alice joked.

Eli laughed. " So Like my status then?" Eli asked.

"Sure, why not!'' Alice giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice and Eli talked for the entire drive to Little Miss Steaks. Eli had called Clare and told her to meet them there. Alice was excited to meet Annalise. Clare and Annalise were already sitting down at a booth when

Eli and Alice got there. Clare waved. Alice waved back, walking over to join them. She accidentally bumped into a boy, making her fall in his arms. Alice quickly apologized. The boy smiled.

"It's fine. Do you always fall into people's arms?" the boy joked.

"Not usually." Alice joked. The boy smirked.

"Do you have a name? Tripster?" The boy joked.

"Alice, Alice Reza." Alice said, beginning to walk over to the table.

"Damion Moreno." Damion said, following her and Eli.

"Damion?" Eli said, spinng around.

"Eli?" Damion said shocked.

" Wheres Imo?" Eli asked, taking a seat. Damian stayed standing.

"Where's who?" Imogen asked, walking over to the table.

Alice was now sitting down next to Annalise.

"Hey Imogen." Eli said.

"Hey, I see you all have met my brother." Imogen said.

"I did." Alice waved her hand.

"And you are?" Imogen asked.

"Alessandra Reza. Or recently known as Tripster." giving Damian a wink. Annalise's eyes widened when she heard Alice's last name.

"She's my cousin." Eli explained. Imogen nodded her head.

"And you?" Imogen turned her attention to Annalise

"Annalise. Hey Damian." Annalise nodded her head.

"You two know each other?" Clare asked.

"Well yeah, he's my ex-boyfriend. He and I went out before mom moved in." Annalise explained.

"So your not together?" Alice asked.

"Super-single." Damian smiled. Eli gave them a look.

"Would you like to join us?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Imogen said, taking a seat next to Eli who swiftly wrapped his arm around Clare. Clare smiled.

"Relax, I'm still with Fiona." Imogen said, noticing Eli's swift actions. Eli blushed.

"I knew that, I just love showing how much I love Clarebear." Eli kissed Clare's ear.

"Isn't that what your dad calls you?" Annalise asked.

"He calls you Annabear." Clare shrugged.

"And it pisses me off, he tries to act like he's my father. Well newsflash, my father is dead." Annalise scoffed.

"That's weird, so is mine." Alice said.

"I never knew mine, I just got a call saying he was dead this morning." Annalise said. "Now Clare and I have to go to some meeting in Missouri to read his will next month. Alice's eyes widened, remembering what Eli told her this morning.

"How did he die?" Imogen asked.

"Car crash." Alice and Annalise said at the same time. Their eyes widened.

"That's weird." Damian said.

"What were their names?" Imogen asked.

"Chris Reza." Alice and Annalise said at the same time.

"Middle name?" Alice asked Annalise.

"Parker" Annalise said

"Shit." Alice spat.

"Different middle name?" Imogen asked.

"Nope, same." Alice answered.

"Well did you get the call this morning?" Annalise asked.

"I did yeah." Eli said. Imogen's mouth was open.

"But I was born through Invetro." Annalise said confused.

"Aprently your mom knew Alice's dad and gave him a call." Clare said.

"Is this true?" Alice asked Eli.

"My dad was the only person your dad told." Eli said.

"He didn't even tell my mom?" Alice asked. Eli sighed.

"No." Eli said.

"that bastard." Imogen blurted out, quickly covering her mouth. Everyone looked up at her. "sorry." Imogen whispered. Alice laughed. Everyone joined in except for Annalise.

"Are you seriously laughing right now? We just found out we're sisters and your laughing." Annalise asked.

"It's how she deals with things." Eli said.

"It's stupid." Annalise said. Alice stopped laughing.

"You don't have to be rude." Clare said to Annalise.

"People deal with things in different ways." Damain said, adding on to Clare's comment." Annalise was now looking down at the floor.

"Sorry." Annalise said Alice. Alice got up from the table and walked outside. Annalise followed. Alice sat on the bench outside. Annalise took a seat next on the other end of the bench.

"You have no idea how much hell i've gone through in the past month." Alice said coldly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Try me." Annalise said.

"Where is your mom, Annalise?" Alice asked.

"At home with my stepdad." Annalise answered.

"Mine is in a jail cell, where she could stay in for up to ten years." Alice said. Annalise forced her mouth not to drop. Instead she turned to Alice and sighed.

"At least you got to know your dad." Annalise said.

"Yeah, and he was an ass. I would of been better off." Alice said.

"At least you have one dad, I've had two. And now my biological father is dead." Annalise said.

"You have a step-sister." Alice said.

"Yeah well now you have a half -sister." Annalise said.

"Don't call yourself that." "I don't know anything about you!" Alice yelled, making Annalise silent.

"Alice, when's your birthday?" Annalise asked.

"July 11th." Alice said. "I'll be 15."

"What school do you go to?" Annalise asked.

"Toronto Academy." Alice said. Annalise nodded her head. "Do you like Damian?"

"No, why do you?" Annalise asked. Alice blushed.

"Maybe." Alice said.

"What did he say when you fell?" Annalise asked. Alice was now completely pink, letting out a nervous laugh.

"So Clare tells me you cheer?" Alice said, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah, why do you cheer too? I've been looking for a CO captain. " Annalise said.

"Don't I need to try-out?" Alice asked. Annalise looked around.

"try-out here." Annalise nodded her head at the empty sidewalk.

"Fine." Alice said, she got up. "Do eight counts" Alice said, double checking to make sure no one was in front or behind her. Alice nodded her head, starting with a jump.

12345678

Alice did a back hand spring. "Again."

12345678

Alice did a back tuck.

12345678

Alice did a front tuck following a front hand spring and two back walk overs. On the next count Alice did the same, only adding two back tucks and a back handspring at the end. Annalise was shocked. Alice was even better than her.

"How was I?" Alice asked.

"Fantastic." Annalise said. "Welcome to the team. And your lucky, we have camp next week." Annalise said.

"Is it a day camp?" Alice asked.

"No it's a sleep away camp. 5 days. " Annalise said.

" Oh, well I'll have to ask Eli." Alice said.

"Why? Have you never gone somewhere without a parent or guardian?" Annalise asked. Alice shook her head.

"They're all scared I'll do something stupid." Alice sighed.

"Well you'll have me." Annalise said. "But who am I?" Annalise asked, raising her eyebrows. Alice thought for a moment, looking down at the ground. She let out a sigh.

"Your my friend-" Annalise frowned. "But mostly your my sister." Alice smiled, Annalise's eyes lit up.

"Well little sister, our friends are waiting." Annalise got up, holding out her arm.

Alice smiled and linked her arm with Annalise's. The two walked back in the restraunt and over to the table. Eli smiled when he saw Annalise and Alice linked arm in arm.

Eli nudged Clare. Clare turned her head and smiled as Alice and Anna took a seat between Damian.

"You two seem cozy." Imogen said.

''Well, considering I have to spend all next week with her, I might as well right?'' Alice asked, taking a seat next to Damian.

"What's next week?" Eli asked.

"Overnight cheer camp." Damian said. Eli instantly froze.

''You made the cheer squad?'' Eli asked, a smile on his face.

''I told you I'd think about it.'' Alice smirked.

''Welcome to the team.'' Damian said, holding out his hand for Alice to shake. Instead, Alice hugged him, which caused Eli to roll eyes eyes.

''Your on the cheer squad?'' Clare tried not to laugh.

''Some people find it attractive. Kinda like how you and my sister both found it attractive that Eli wears nail polish and eyeliner.'' Damian said. Eli gave him a dirty look. Clare and Imogen nodded her head. Alice laughed.

''Fair enough.'' Clare said, giving Alice a look.

"How many nights?" Eli asked.

"Five nights. And it's Co-ed." Anna said.

"What's that?" Eli asked.

"Girls and boys." Damian said. "I'll protect her though." Damian said, nudging Alice in the arm. This didn't make Eli feel any better.

"You better." Clare said. Damian nodded his head. Alice was taken aback by Clare's comment. Why did she care? She barely even knew her.

''Well I'm super tired.'' Alice said, pretending to yawn.

''It's noon.'' Eli said shocked.

''Yeah, but I don't feel like just sitting here, and talking about my Eli's past relationships.''

''Then how about we all go do something?'' Imogen suggested.

''Like what?'' Alice asked.

''Ice skating?'' Damian suggested.

''It's the summer.'' Clare rolled her eyes. She just can't take this guy seriously.

''Or how about, I hang out with Damian and Annalise, and you three hang out?'' Alice suggested.

''I don't think that is a gre-'' Eli began, but Damian cut him off.

''Great so it's settled.'' Damian said.

''So let's go.'' Imogen said eager. Clare raised her eyebrows.

''Um Imogen, Eli and I um- we um-'' Clare didn't know how to tell Imogen that she just wanted to hang out with Eli. Imogen could tell Clare just wanted to be with Eli, so she nodded her head.

''I'm going to Fiona's.'' Imogen said with a smile. Clare nervously smiled.

''Well I need to change.'' Annalise said.

''You look fine.'' Damian said.

''We're in shorts and tank tops, we're do not look fine.'' Alice said.

''Ugh fine, I'll pick you guys up in an hour.'' Damian gave in.

The group broke apart form the table. Clare, Annalise, Alice, and Eli all went back to Alice's house, while Damian dropped Imogen off at Fiona's condo, and drove to Alice's house.

"Alice, Damian's at the door." Eli yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Tell him I said give me a minute." Alice yelled back.

"He said wear winter chlothes." Damian yelled. Alice ran to her room and pulled on Jeans, boots, a winter hat, scarf, a coat, and a pair of gloves. She ran down stairs.

"May I remind him it's summer?" Alice said still talking in third person even though Eli had retreated to the kitchen and was facing Damian.

"You can stop now." Damian said. "Are you ready to go?"

Alice nodded. "let me just say goodbye to Eli.'' Alice said. ''Bye Eli.'' Alice yelled.

"Bye Alessandra!" Eli yelled back. Alice smiled as Damian took her and Annalise's hands and walked them out to his car.

''I've never been skating before.'' Annalise said excitedly. Damian opened the door for the girls.

''Aww such a gentleman.'' Annalise said. Damian blushed. Alice looked down at the floor. It was obvious the two still liked each other.

''Damn it.'' Alice accidently whispered out loud. Damian and Annalise turned their heads to her.

''What?'' Damian asked.

''Oh nothing.'' Alice lied. Damian shrugged and continued to talk to Annalise. Alice sighed to herself.

''Are you sure there isn't something wrong?'' Annalise asked as they approached the rink.

''There is nothing wrong.'' Alice said, continuing to walk through the building. She stopped inside a locker room filled with diffrent pairs of ice skates. She sat down on a bench, grabbing her size. She tied them on and walked out to the rink with Annalise and Damian. She has never felt like such a third-wheel.

Alice decided to skate by herself. She skated, while Annalise and Damian were still talking.

what are they talking about? Alice asked herself. She walked over to them, grabbing Annalise by the arm.

''Excuse us?'' Alessandra said to Damian. Damian nodded his head.

''What?'' Annalise asked, confused. Alessandra and Annalise skated to the other side of the rink.

''I thought you said you don't like him!'' Alessandra whispered. Annalise was still looking at Damian.

''Look at me!'' Alessandra demanded.

''I don't like him!'' Annalise said.

''Bullsh-'' Alessandra said.

''I was asking him if he liked you!'' Annalise said. Alessandra's eyes went wide.

''Bull.'' Alessandra said.

''I'm serious!'' Annalise said.

''Well what did he say?'' Alessandra asked, suddenly excited.

''Well he just asked me to leave so you two could be alone, so...'' Annalise said. Alessandra's eyes lit up, she hugged Annalise.

''Now leave so I can be alone with Damian.'' Alessandra said when the two departed from the hug. Annalise's eyes went wide.

''I'm kidding.'' Alessandra said.

''So you want me to stay?'' Annalise asked.

''What? No, seriously you can leave now.'' Alessandra said, moving Annalise towards the door.

''Ugh, fine I'm leaving.'' Annalise said. She waved goodbye to Alessandra and Damian.

''Bye Anna.'' Damian yelled back.

''Wow.'' Alice said once Annalise was gone.

''What?'' Damian asked.

''You asked her to leave?'' Alice pretended to be mad. Damian's face went blank.

''I um- Uh-'' Damian didn't know how to answer that.

''That's the cutest thing ever.'' Alice smiled. Damian smiled. Alice skated over to Damian, kissing his cheek. The two went to go skate together.

''So tell me about yourself.'' Alice said.

''There isn't much to tell.'' Damian shrugged.

''Wel tell me anyways.'' Alice said.

''I'm 16. I have a car. I go to TA. I'm on the Co-Ed cheer team-'' Alice stopped him.

''I still can't believe your on my cheer team'' Alice tried not to laugh.

''Hey, it's going to stand out when I apply for the army in two years.'' Damian said.

''Your going to the Army?'' Alice asked.

''I plan on it.'' Damian said.

''Okay, continue.'' Alice said. Damian nodded his head. ''My favorite book series is The Hunger Games, and I'm adopted.'' Damian said. Alice's eyes went wide.

''You like The Hunger Games too?'' Alice asked. Damian laughed.

''What's so funny?'' Alice asked.

''Did you not hear what I said that end?'' Damian asked.

''That your adopted?'' Alice asked. Damian nodded his head. ''Yeah I heard that.'' Alice said, acting stupid. ''What happend?'' Alice asked.

''My parents died when I was 2 months old in a car crash, and I somehow lived. The car had flipped over and I somehow didn't have any broken bones, or fractures. Just a scar on my right wrist.'' Damian said.

''Can I see it?'' Alice asked. Damian rolled up his jacket sleeve to reveal an obvious scar along the vain of Damian's wrist.

''Gross right?'' Damian said, pulling his arm away.

''I've seen worse'' Alice shrugged. Damian was amazed on how optimistic Alice was. She really does have a great personality. It's a shame she doesn't see it. But Damian was determined to make her see just how amazing she was.

''I have to ask, why are we at a skating rink?'' Alice asked.

''My uncle actually owns this place, he let's me use it whenever I want.'' Damian said, beginning to skate. He dragged Alice with him.

''So I'm not the only girl you've brought here, aye?'' Alice smiled, even though inside the rink felt slightly diffrent to her now. She looked down at the floor.

''Actually your the first girl I've brought here.'' Damian smirked. Alice's eyes lit up.

''Aw well don't I feel special.'' Alice joked, continuing to skate with Damian. Damian blushed. He loved seeing her smile.

''What?'' Alice asked, noticing Damian gazing in her direction.

''Your so-'' Damian said.

''Weird?'' Alice asked.

''No. Your so cute.'' Damian said. Alice was blushing.

''I am not cute.'' Alice giggled.

''Your are too.'' Damian said.

''There isn't anything cute about me. I'm the opposite of cute, I'm rude and i'm bitchy and I get on people's last nerve.'' Alice said seriously, she let go of Damian's hand and skated to the other side of the rink.

''I can name three things about you that are cute.'' Damian yelled. Alice rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

''Go ahead.'' Alice stopped skating.

''Your smile.'' Damian shouted. Alice lifted one finger in the air.

''Two more.'' Alice yelled.

''Your laugh.'' Damian shouted. Alice lifted another finger in the air.

''One more.'' Alice said. Damian thought about it for a second.

''Your personality.'' Damian yelled.

''I told you, I have a terrible personality. I'm rude. I'm a bitch and I get on people's last nerve.'' Alice said.

''You arne't rude to me. You aren't bitchy to me. And your getting on my last nerve because you won't admit that your cute.'' Damian yelled.

''Trust me, once you get to know me you'll see I'm really rude, really bitchy, and I'll deffinately get on your last nerve.'' Alice said. ''And I deffinately won't be as 'cute' as you thought I was after that.''

''You don't-'' Damian said.

''Stop being so nice to me!'' Alice yelled. Damian sighed, taking Alice's hand.

''You deserve to be treated with respect, and you have every right be mad for no apprent reason.'' Damian said.

''I don't want people doing that just because parents are gone. I wan't people to be nice to me because i'm nice to them. And i'm not being nice to you.'' Alice said.

''Well then be nice to me.'' Damian said. ''It's not that hard.'' Damian said.

''It's not that easy!'' Alice yelled.

''But you let Eli be nice to you and your nice to him!'' Damian said.

''That's because he has to be, he is family. He can't leave me even if he wanted to. While you can leave whenever you want. You have the freedom to treat me however you want. I want you to treat me the way I deserve to be treated.'' Alice explained, skating back over to Damian.

Once the two were face to face, Damian leaned closer to Alice.

''Your really cute you know that?'' Damian whispered.

''No I'm not.'' Alice whispered. Damian sighed. ''But it's sweet that you think so.'' Alice smirked. She began to skate away.

''I'm going to get you!'' Damian chased Alice around the rink. Alice laughed, she sped all around the rink until finally Damian wrapped his arms around Alice from behind. Alice turned around.

''So you got me, now what are you going to do with me?'' Alice asked, quoting The Hunger Games.

''Put you somewhere you can't get hurt.'' Damian smirked, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Damian smiled and leaned in to kiss Alice. Alice kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Damian took a seat on the ice, leaning his head against the clear wall. Alice took a seat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She was falling in love with a guy, who yesterday didn't even exsist in her brain. But he had exsisted in her sister's brain. Here she was kissing her sister's ex-boyfriend, but it's not like Annalise would care. She said she didn't, but is she telling the truth?


	5. Chapter 5

''So what's next?'' Alice asked, walking out of the rink with Damian hand in hand. Damian smirked.

''I was thinking, maybe we could catch a bite.'' Damian said.

''Were you trying to be Australian or something?'' Alice asked.

''No why?'' Damian asked.

''Because you were like, 'Maybe we could catch a bite''' Alice said with an austrailian accent. Damian laughed.

''Your so cute.'' Damian said.

''Your cuter.'' Alice joked.

''Okay let's stop before we turn into that couple that never hangs up the phone.'' Damian joked.

''Okay, Let's. But you are cute.'' Alice said, walking over to Damian's car. Damian opened the door for Alice, but when Alice was about to get in Damian stopped her.

''What's wrong?'' Alice asked. Damian put his hand behind Alice's neck and his thumb behind Alice's right ear, and then kissed her. Alice of course kissed back.

''Can I tell you a secret?'' Damian asked.

''You have more?'' Alice whispered back jokingly.

''Have you ever heard of how everyone has a life that no one else knows about?'' Damian asked. Alice nodded her head.

''That doesn't apply to me though.'' Alice said.

''Why not?''

''Because Eli knows what are in my nightmares.''

''You have nightmares?''

''Every night since I've moved here.'' Alice said, looking down at the ground.

''You don't look like the type of girl to be scared of herself.'' Damian said.

''I'm not scared of myself. I'm scared of everyone around me.'' Alice said.

''Even me?'' Damian asked.

''Everyone except you.'' Alice said.

''That's weird, because you terrify me in ways I cannot explain.'' Damian said. Alice smirked.

''You seem pretty confident to me.'' Alice said.

''That's because I'm around you.'' Damian said.

''So is this the real you?'' Alice asked.

''I think so, It may take a few more hours with you to find out.'' Damian smiled.

''Just a few hours?'' Alice asked.

''Well yeah, but what are you suggesting?'' Damian asked.

''I'm suggesting that you come with me to Missouri next month.'' Alice said.

''Are you sure?'' Alice asked.

''Well yeah. But I get if it if you don't want to. We just met like 5 hours ago.'' Alice said.

''No I just didn't think you actually wanted to be with me.'' Damian said.

''Well don't you want to be with me? Or is dating your ex-girlfriends sister weird?'' Alice asked.

''No it's not that. Annalise and I weren't even that serious. We only kissed once and lasted a week.'' Damian said. Alice nodded her head in understanding.

''So what are you telling me here?'' Alice asked.

''Yes.'' Damian said.

''Really?'' Alice asked.

''Well yeah.'' Damian said.

''Wait- yes to what?'' Alice asked.

''Yes I'll go with you.'' Damian said.

''So we're officially a couple?'' Alice asked, just wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

''No.'' Damian said. Alice looked down frustrated.

''We're a serious couple.'' Damian said. Alice looked up at Damian. She wraped her arms around him, he lifted her off the ground, kissing her. He set her back down on the ground.

''So how long have you lived with Imogen?'' Alice asked. once she and Damian were seated at a table at The Dot.

''Three years.'' Damian said.

''Where did you live before?'' Alice asked.

''I moved from place to place until they finally found a place that was willing to keep me permantely.'' Damian explained. Alice nodded her head.

''Do you like your parents or do you not call them that?'' Alice asked, hoping she didn't sound insulting.

''Well I like the Morenos, they're nice but they're kinda cooky.'' Damian joked.

''Cooky?'' Alice asked.

''Did you not see the damn cat ears on my sisters head?'' Damian asked.

''Well do they all wear those?'' Alice asked.

''No, but they're just so diffrent from me. They almost wouldn't let me even go get my application papers for boot camp.'' Damian said.

''They can do that?'' Alice asked.

''They're have as my much power over me as my birth parents did.'' Damian said.

''Oh. But wait- So you call Imogen your sister, but you don't call your foster parents Mom and Dad?'' Alice asked.

''It's weird I know, it's just when I first moved in, Imogen was much more determined to have a relationship with me. At least that's how I felt.'' Damian shurgged.

''Why do you want to be in the army anyways?'' Alice asked.

''You do ask a lot of questions.'' Damian smiled.

''I get that a lot. I'm sorry, I'll stop.'' Alice said, taking a sip of her coffee.

''No, it's okay I don't mind you asking me questions. It let's me know you care.'' Damian said.

''Well why wouldn't I care? Your my boyfriend.'' Alice smiled to herself when she called Damian her boyfriend. Alice noticed Damian smirk.

''I know I have a weird smile.'' Alice looked down.

''No, I just like it when you call me your boyfriend.'' Damian said. The two were silent for a moment.

''Why do you always talk down about yourself?'' Damian asked, hoping it wouldn't make Alice mad. He didn't want to upset her. Alice looked up at Damian, and then back down at the floor.

''I'm used to people talking down about me. I guess i've gotten so used to people calling me names and telling me I'm ugly that I just started to believe them. It's almost involuntary.'' Alice said.

''These people said this to your face?'' Damian asked.

''Girls and Boys, and the ones that didn't say it to my face they said it loud enough so I would hear them.'' Alice said. Alice could feel Damian resting his hand on top of Alice's.

''Look at me.'' Damian said. Alice wanted to refuse, but her brain forced her to look at Damian. ''There is no one I've thought is more beautiful, more sweet, more forgiving, more loving than you.'' He said.

''You've only known me for 6 hours.'' Alice said.

''And now I'm holding your hand and telling you that those people are gone. They're gone forever. And I promise you, as your boyfriend, I'm going to make sure that those people will never ever come back.'' Damian said.

''Not ever?'' Alice said in a younger and weaker voice. Damian smiled.

''Never.'' Damian said. Alice nodded her head.

''So is this why you have nightmares?'' Damian asked, still holding Alice's hands. Alice shrugged.

''I don't know, maybe. There could be plenty of reasons why I have nightmares.'' Alice said.

''Name some.'' Damian said. Alice sighed. ''Alice, please.'' Damian pleaded. Alice nodded her head.

''Well one could be that I was bullied.'' Alice said. Damian nodded his head, obviously wanting more exapmples.

''Another one could be that my dad is dead, or that my mom is dead, or that all my friends are hundreds of miles away in a completely diffrent country.'' Alice said. Damian looked down at the floor.

''Sorry.'' Alice said, she didn't know why she was saying sorry. Maybe she just didn't want Damian feeling sorry for her, so she was apoligizing for dropping all her problems on his shoulders.

''Why are you sorry?'' Damian asked. ''None of what's happend to you is your fault. Don't ever tell me your sorry again, got it?'' Damian demanded. Alice nodded her head.

''I just don't want you to have to deal with all my problems.'' Alice said. ''I don't want my problems to cause you problems.''

''Your not a problem.'' Damian said. Alice sighed.

''You are the strongest person I've ever met.'' Damian said.

''How do I know your not just good at saying the right things?'' Alice asked.

''You have to trust me.'' Damian said.

''It's so hard.'' Alice said.

''I know it's is.'' Damian said. ''But that is all over now, and It's never coming back.'' Damian said. Alice had been fighting not to cry, and she was about to lose.

''Promise?'' Alice asked.

''I promise.'' Damian said. ''You'll always have me.'' Damian smiled.

''Can I ask you another question?'' Alice asked.

''Of course.'' Damian said.

''Do you ever have nightmares?'' Alice asked.

''Not lately, but I have a feeling I'm going to soon.'' Damian said.

''Why?'' Alice asked with concern.

''Because now my nightmares will be about losing you.'' Damian said. Alice smiled as a tear rolled down her face.

''Why are you crying?'' Damian asked.

'' All I've done for you is tell you how imperfect I am and how sorry I am that I'm so imperfect. No one has ever treated me like you do. It's like you look at me as this perfect yet fragile statue. I've never felt like I'm perfect, or so safe. No one has ever treated me like you do. It's like you look at me as this perfect yet fragile statue. I've never felt like I'm perfect, or so safe. Ever. '' Alice smiled. Damian got up from the table, grabbing Alice's arm. Pulling her out the door. He instantly kissed her.

''You are perfect.'' Damian smiled.

''I know.'' Alice said.

''But your not fragile.'' Damian said. Alice looked up. ''Your strong.'' Damian said.

''Then why am I crying?'' Alice asked, wiping a way another tear.

''Because you're happy.'' Damian said. Alice nodded her head.

''I'm happy because I met you.'' Alice kissed Damian again. Damian kissed Alice back. The two just stood in place, kissing each other until someone tapped Alice on the shoulder. She turned around to see Eli and Clare standing there. Eli noticed Alice's face was red.

''What did you do to her?'' Eli asked angrily, pushing Alice back with so much force she fell on the sidewalk. Eli turned back around. ''Oh my god, Alice I'm so sorry.'' Eli apoligized. Alice got up, shaking her head.

''Whatever.'' Alice walked past Eli and over to Damian, grabbing his hand she pulled Damian away from Eli and Clare. Damian turned back around, causing Eli to look up.

''Don't touch her!'' Damian yelled at Eli. Eli was taken aback by Damians anger.

''Guys, calm down.'' Clare said.

''No, Damian's right.I shouldn't of pushed Alice out of the way like that.'' Eli said calmly. Damian was still angry.

''You shouldn't of touched her at all!'' Damian yelled.

''And what were you doing?'' Eli asked, angrily.

''Kissing my girlfriend.'' Damian barked.

''Your dating this guy?'' Eli asked Alice, who was standing a good 100 feet away.

''Is that a problem?'' Alice yelled back, walking back over to them.

''No, it's just he's kind of impulsive.'' Eli said. Clare rolled her eyes.

''And you arent?'' Clare asked sarcastically.

''I would never yell at your cousin the way this guy just did.'' Eli said.

''If Jake were to push me to the floor than you would have his ass in a sling.'' Clare spat, not even hesitating the word ''ass''

''Clare Edwards did you just cuss?'' Eli asked, trying to be flirtatious.

''Now isn't the time for a smirk and flirt.'' Alice rolled her eyes, taking a hold of Damian's arm, trying to pull him away, but Damian stayed in place.

''Look, I'm sorry for being an ass.'' Eli said. ''I shouldn't medal in my cousin's relationships.'' Eli said. Damian looked at Alice, who was giving him a look which asked him to just let it go.

''Just don't touch her again.'' Damian said. Eli rolled his eyes. Clare kicked his leg.

''Okay, I won't.'' Eli said. ''But if you touch her, or violate her, or even make her cry. Your ass will be so far in the ground that not even miners will be able to dig you out.'' Eli threatended. Damian laughed.

''He's not kidding.'' Clare smiled.

''I know.'' Damian said.

''Well now that we're good, we'll see you later, Alice pulled Damian away from them.''

''Wait.'' Clare said.

''What?'' Alice asked annoyed.

''We were just going inside, want to join us?'' Clare asked.

''Um, I just don't think right now is a good time.'' Alice said.

''Why?'' Eli asked.

''Damian wants to take me um somewhere.'' Alice lied.

''Where?'' Clare asked.

''Why you are you asking me all these questions?'' Alice asked.

''I just don't want my little cousin doing anything she shouldn't.'' Eli said. Alice rolled her eyes, she turned around pulling Damian along with her.

''Alice!'' Eli yelled.

''I'll see you at home Elijah!'' Alice yelled back.

''What do you think she's going to do anyways?'' Clare asked.

''I don't know.'' Eli said.

''Eli. There is obviously something that you don't want her doing.'' Clare said.

''I don't want her..I can't even say it.'' Eli said. Clare thought about it for a second, and then looked down at her cross.

''You don't want her having sex?'' Clare asked. Eli sighed.

''I was her age when I started having sex, and that didn't turn out so well.'' Eli said.

''I really don't feel like talking about Julia's death right now.'' Clare said.

''No, not like that.'' Eli said.

''Well then what? I thought you said Julia was the only person you had sex with.'' Clare said.

''She was.'' Eli said.

''Then what is the problem?'' Clare asked.

''Julia was pregnant.'' Eli said. Clare's eyes widened.

''She was?'' Clare asked. Eli nodded his head.

''But I didn't know if the baby was mine or not.'' Eli said.

''She cheated on you?'' Clare asked.

''Multiple times. That's what we were fighting about.'' ''She had told me I was the dad when she first found out she was pregnant, but then she came over one day, and told me while there was a good chance the baby was mine, there was a greater chance that it wasn't.'' Eli said, looking down at the ground.

''Alice isn't going to get pregnant Eli.'' Clare said.

''She's exactly like me Clare, she's probabbly more screwed up then I am.'' Eli said.

''So why did you not tell me all of this when we were first going out?'' Clare asked.

''I didn't want you to feel scared of me, that I was going to get you pregnant.'' Eli said.

''You weren't scared that you were going to kill me?'' Clare asked.

''Not once was I scared that you were going to die Clare.'' Eli said honestly. ''Julia could of been carrying my child, and now not only will I never know if it was mine. But if it was, it's gone too.''

''I'm so sorry.'' Clare said.

''Don't say that.'' Eli said.

''I'm not sorry about that, I'm sorry that I was so convinced that you weren't over Julia. When you were.'' Clare said.

''It's okay, I kinda went crazy after that anyways so its okay.'' Eli said.

''I love you Eli, and I know your scared that Alice is going to get hurt but she's going to be okay.'' Clare said.

''I'm more scared I'm going to lose you. And not like your going to die or anything. I'm just scared I'm going to say something or do something that would make you hate me forever.'' Eli said. ''I love you so much Clare.'' Eli said.

''I love you too.'' Clare smiled. ''And there is nothing you could ever do to push me away.'' Clare said.

''I swear Clare it scares me to death.'' Eli said. ''I just don't want to scare you away.'' Eli said. Clare shook her head.

''You don't scare me Eli.'' Clare smiled. Eli smiled.

''I don't?'' Eli asked. Clare shook her head.

''Not at all. In fact I was wondering if I could start going to therapy with you.'' Clare smiled.

''Why?'' Eli asked confused.

''I want to know what I could do to make sure you aren't scared.'' Clare smiled. Eli sighed.

''I'll see if you can come.'' Eli smiled. Clare reached over and grabbed her hand.

''Do you know when your next one is?'' Clare asked.

''Um, its at 7:30'' Eli said. Clare looked down at her watch.

''It's 7:00 now.'' Clare said.

''We better go then.'' Eli said, getting up from the table, pulling Clare over to his car.

30 minutes later the two arrived at the therapist. Eli checked himself in, having Clare sit in the waiting area. Eli came and sat next to her when he was done. a few minutes later a woman came out, ''Eli goldsworthy.'' she said.

Eli and Clare got up, walking through the door and following the woman. She stopped at a door.

''Does your therapist know you have a visitor Eli?'' The woman asked.

''She won't care.'' Eli shrugged. The woman nodded her head and walked back to the waiting room.

Clare let out a small sigh as Eli opened the door to the room.

''Hello Eli.'' Dr. Kate said.

''Hello , I'm sorry I forgot to mention my girlfriend wanted to join us tonight.'' Eli said.

''It's not a problem.'' said. ''You must be Clare.'' She held out her hand.

''So I see Eli talks about me?'' Clare asked, taking a seat next to Clare.

''All the time.'' said. Eli blushed.

''She's my girlfriend.'' Eli said.

''Well I'm guessing there is a reason Clare wanted to join us tonight.'' said.

''Yes, I was wondering if there is anything I could do to make sure Eli stays on the right track.'' Clare said.

''Well there is alot you could do. You could diet with him, excercise with him, make sure he doesn't feel overwhelmed.

''Is that all I could really do to help him?'' Clare asked.

''Well there is one that is very efficent with some of my other patients.'' Dr. Kate said.

''And that is?'' Eli asked.

''Sexual intercourse.'' said. Eli and Clare's eyes widended.

''Umm, I don't think that's going to work.'' Eli said. '' Clare and I are waiting until we get married. '' Eli said. Clare stayed silent. Eli gave Clare a weird look.

''Well it seems to have a big improvement on my other patients.'' said. ''I would keep it in mind, but if you two are not intrested in doing that then like I said, Clare could diet and Excercise with you.'' said.

''Well thank-you but I think Clare and I are good.'' Eli said.

''Well how is your cousin?'' asked.

''She has a boyfriend, now.''

''But I just saw you and her this morning.'' said.

''I know right.'' Eli said.

''Well I'm glad that she's improving so quickly.'' said.

''Me too.'' Eli said. Clare sat there silent.

''Do you like Alice Clare?'' asked.

''Yeah, I just wonder if she secretly hates me even though her half sister is my step-sister.'' Clare said.

''Why would she hate you?'' Eli asked.

''Because she's your cousin, and I have a feeling you forced her to meet me.'' Clare said. Eli looked down.

''Did you force Alice to meet Clare?'' asked.

''I didn't think it would cause any problems.'' Eli said.

''And it hasn't it's just that I don't know how Alice feels about me.'' Clare said.

''Not to mention, that's not good for Alice Eli. That could really mess her up.'' Dr. Kate said.

''I didn't know, sorry.'' Eli said. ''She said she likes Clare. And I know when Alice is lieing and when she is telling the truth.'' Eli said.

''She likes me?'' Clare asked. Eli smiled.

''She loves you.'' Eli smiled. Clare smiled back.

''You two seem to have a really good relationship under your circumstances.'' said.

''What do you mean?''

''Well you are a religous christian, who is dating with an atheist.'' explained.

''I actually was thinking about that.'' Eli said.

''Me too.'' Clare said.

''And what were you two thinking?'' Dr. Kate asked.

''I don't know what Clare was thinking, but I've been considering becoming a christian.'' Eli said.

''What? You don't have to do that Eli.'' Clare said.

''I don't want anything to make you feel uncomfortable.'' Eli said.

''I don't feel unomfortable, In fact I was just about to tell your therapist that I was considering becoming an Atheist.'' Clare said.

''I don't want you to do that.'' Eli said. ''I really want to be a christian, my cousin is a christian, your a christian, my mother was a chrisitan. I don't want to be like my dad and make you feel like you have to change for me. If anyone needs to change for anyone it's me for you.''

''i don't want you to change.''

''The only thing that's changing is my religion, not my attitude, or my love for you.'' Eli said. Clare smiled.

''You'd really do that for me?'' Clare asked.

''I'd do anything for you.'' Eli smiled.

''Well I'm glad to see that your doing much better Eli.'' said.

''Me too.'' Clare smiled.

''Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?'' Eli asked.

''I think I've covered everything with you.'' Dr. Kate said.

''Great, so I guess we're done here.'' Clare said, getting up from her chair.

'' When should I see you again.'' Eli asked.

''I want to continue seeing you twice a month.'' Dr. Kate said. Eli nodded his head, walking out with Clare. Once the two were out of the office, Clare turned to Eli and kissed him.

''I love you so much.'' Clare said.

''I love you too.'' Eli smiled.

''And you didn't even have to sneak epicac into someone's drink.'' Clare joked.

''Why did I do that again?'' Eli asked.

''You were defending my honor.'' Clare smiled.

''Oh now I remember.'' Eli smirked.

''So I was thinking about what said about what I could do to keep you, you.'' Clare said.

''You want to excercise with me? You don't need to do that really Clare.'' Eli said.

''No not about that. About the other thing.'' Clare said, wrapping her arms around Eli.

''Clare, you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly fine with dealing with that one my own.'' Eli smirked.

''Ew!'' Clare said, backing away.

''I'm joking. That's sick.'' Eli joked.

''You forgot twisted, disturbing, and again Ew!'' Clare said.

''Says the girl who seems to be dieing to get me in bed.'' Eli said.

''I just want to make sure you keep your cool.'' Clare said.

''I'm not that hormonal Clare.'' Eli said.

''I seem to remember you barging into your other girlfriends house just to talk to her.'' Clare said.

''Whatever. I was seventeen and stupid.'' Eli said.

''That was a few months ago Eli.'' Clare said.

''People can change.'' Eli said.

''Your so stupid.'' Clare laughed.

''Well whatever, we're not doing it.'' Eli said.

''Fine.'' Clare began walking over to Eli's car. ''But if you get too crazy Eli,'' Clare said.

''Then you can rip my shirt off and take me right there right then.'' Eli joked. Clare nodded her head.

''Damn straight.'' Clare said, opening the car door.

''What's with you and cussing anyways?'' Eli asked, getting in the car.

''Just experimenting a little bit.'' Clare said.

''Or are you trying to impress me?'' Eli asked.

''Maybe.'' Clare said.

''Your so cute.'' Eli smirked, pulling out of the parking lot.

''Are we really waiting until we're married?'' Clare asked.

''I thought that's what you wanted.'' Eli said.

''It was when we were first going out. and that was almost two years ago.'' Clare said.

''So your saying you don't want to anymore?'' Eli asked.

''I don't know.'' Clare asked. ''I just thought you would want to.''

''Why am I getting the feeling that you feel rejected?'' Eli asked.

''Because that's how I feel.'' Clare said.

''Well I'll tell you right now there is no denying how bad I wanted to that one day Clare.'' Eli said.

''Your room is clean now, not to mention you live with Alice now in a huge house.'' Clare said.

''Fine, then I'll make a deal with you, we will when you and I are living together.'' Eli said. Clare turned her head.

''And when do you see that happening?'' Clare asked.

''I would say let's have you move in tomorrow, but I highly doubt your parents would let you move in.'' Eli said.

''Then Annalise could move in with me.'' Clare said. ''I have a good feeling that's whats going to happen at the meeting anyways. I can just say that they already said she had to.'' Clare said.

''So your going to lie and move in with me just for that?'' Eli asked.

''I want to be with you Eli.'' Clare said.

''I do too Clare.'' Eli said. ''I just don't want you to have moved in, and we're making out and suddenly you back out.'' Eli said.

''I won't.'' Clare said. Eli sighed.

''I still have to ask Alice.'' Eli gave in. Clare smiled. She kissed his cheek.

''So where are going then?'' Eli asked.

''To go grab some stuff from my house, and talk to my parents.'' Clare said.

''Great, so we have to see Jake.'' Eli said.

''What? No, Jake moved out. Not to mention, I live with my Dad.'' Clare said. Eli smirked.

''Your dad hates me.'' Eli said.

''Well that just sucks then doesn't it?'' Clare said.

''God Clare, who knew I made you this sexualy frustrated.'' Eli joked. Clare rolled her eyes. ''Oh my god, you didn't even debate it.'' Eli said. Clare ignored him.

''Your a sick and twisted girl you know that Edwards?'' Eli asked.

''Whatever.'' Clare said. ''Elijah.'' Clare said.


	6. Chapter 6

Damian looked back as Alice dragged him over to the car, Eli and Clare had dissapeared. Alice sighed, opeing the side door for herself. Damian rested his hands on the roof of the car, leaning in to kiss her. Alice smiled leaning in to kiss Damian. She wrapped her arms around him.

''Are you okay?'' Damian asked. ''You took a pretty hard fall.'' Damian said. Alice looked down, rubbing the back of her head.

''My head hurts, but don't worry I'll be fine.'' Alice said, bringing her head back to her side. Damian lightly placed his hand on the back of Alice's head, placing a kiss on it. Alice smiled. Damian removed his hand, putting it back to his side.

''Are you sure?'' Damian asked.

''Yeah, now where are we going next?'' Alice asked excitedly.

''I was thinking I would just take you home.'' Damian said. Alice looked down sadly.

''Oh- ok.'' Alice said. ''Are you just dropping me off?'' Alice asked. Damian gave Alice a confused look.

''Well I was going to, but It is only 8:00, I could stay with you for a little while.'' Damian grinned. Alice smiled, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

''Well let's go then.'' Alice smirked. Damian nodded his head and got into the driver's side. He drove over to Alice's house.

Alice was about to get out of the car, when Damian ran to her side, and scooped her in his arms.

''You don't have to carry me.'' Alice said.

''I just want to make sure you don't-'' Damain pretended to trip, but kept Alice in a tight grip. Alice let out a mix of a squeal and giggle. ''Fall.'' Damian smirked, finishing his sentence.

''Don't do that.'' Alice said, as Damian carried Alice into the house.

''Where am I going?'' Damian asked. Alice thought for a moment, looking around the house.

''We can hang out in the living room.'' Damian said. ''No need to go upstairs.'' He said.

''No, we can go upstairs.'' Alice said. Damian nodded his head, carrying Alice up the stairs.

''Which one is yours?'' Damian asked.

''Well the game room is all the way at the end.'' Alice said.

''You have a game room?'' Damian asked.

''Yeah, it's where Eli and I hang out all the time. We watch TV in there.'' Alice said as Damian carried her to the room.

''Ahh I see.'' Damian said, walking through the room and placing Alice on the couch. He started to back away when he realized that Alice was now clutching onto him in a deathgrip.

''You can't walk away until you kiss me.'' Alice said. Damian grinned as he leaned over Alice and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Alice smiled, and pushed Damian into the open spot behind her so that now they were both laying on the couch.

''Your strong.'' Damian said.

''So are you.'' Alice said, laying her head on Damian's chest. He began playing with her hair.

''So what do you wanna watch?'' Damian asked.

'''Nothing.'' Alice turned her head so that she would be facing Damian. She smashed her lips against his.

Damian gave Alice a confused look even afer Alice had smashed her lips against his. He pulled away for a second, ''So you don't want to watch anything?'' Damian asked. Alice smirked, kissing Damian again. This time, Damian kissed back, wiggling himself under Alice. He trailed his hands down to Alice's waist, but felt his hands being forced into the back pockets of her shorts. Out of Impulse, he squeezed his hands into a fist, trying to figure out where his hands were. Alice let out a soft moan. ''Um, Alice.'' Damian said. Alice stopped kissing him, and instead began kissing his neck.

''Alice.'' Damian repeated. Alice backed away, and Damian removed his hands from Alice's pockets. Alice sighed and got off of David. She turned her body to the the side, accidently falling off of the couch and hitting her head on the edge of the coffee table.

''Alice!'' Damian said, leaning over the couch. Alice was laying on the floor with her eyes closed. He began to shake her repeatedly, but she never responded. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and dialing 911, and then calling his sister.

''Please don't be dead.'' Damian said, looking at his hand. His hand was covered in a mix of fresh and dry blood. ''Oh my god.'' Damian said, just then the paramedics arrived. They hoisted Alice onto a bed and carried her into the back of the ambulance. Imogen had said she would meet them at the hospital and tried getting a hold of Eli and Clare, both of whom did not answer.

Damian sighed. ''Just keep trying to get a hold of them okay?'' Damian asked.

''I'll stop by The Dot and see if they're there okay?'' Imogen said.

''Okay.'' Damian sighed.

''Don't worry, everything will be fine.'' Imogen said. ''How did she fall again?'' Imogen asked.

''Eli he um-'' Damian heard Imogen gasp over the phone.

''I'm going to kick his-'' Damian stopped Imogen.

''I was being an ass too, he just went..''

''Overboard?'' Imogen said. Damian didn't answer, but Imogen knew that's what he meant.

''Well I'll still try finding him and Clare.'' Imogen said.

''Thanks.'' Damian said, and hung up the phone.

''Is she still not responding?'' Damian asked the paramedics. The paramedic looked up at him and shook his head.

''She's asleep but she's breathing weird, do you know if she has asthma or something?'' the paramedic asked. Damian thought for a moment, and shrugged.

''What is your relation with her?'' the paramedic asked.

''She's my girlfriend, but she and I just got together.'' Damian said.

''How long have you know her?'' the paramedic asked.

''8 umm'' Damian hesitated for a moment. He only met Alice eight hours ago, but after speaking to her he felt as if he's known her forever. He knows almost everything about her.

''Months?'' they asked, Damian was too distraught to speak, so he just nodded his head.

''Um yeah,'' Damian said, zoned out. The paramedic didn't ask any other questions and went back to recording Alice's breathing levels.

''Is she going to be okay?'' Damian asked.

''I don't know sir, I won't be able to tell until I can get a hold of her medical files.'' the paramedic said. Damain burried his face in his hands, crying silently.

Imogen drove over to The Dot immediately after getting off of the phone with Damian. When she got there, she was surprised to see her girlfriend, sitting on a stool in front of the counter.

''Mind if I join you?'' Imogen asked tiredly, taking a seat next to Fiona.

''Not at all.'' Fiona smiled. She noticed Imogen's tried expression. ''Something wrong?'' Fiona asked.

''My brothers girlfriend is in the hospital.'' Imogen sighed.

''And?'' Fiona asked, not getting the point.

''His girlfriend, is Alessandra Reza.'' Imogen said.

''I don't know an Alessandra, that's a pretty name though.'' Fiona smiled, taking a sip of a coffee.

''Well I'll make sure Eli tells her that.'' Imogen said.

''Eli knows this girl?'' Fiona asked.

''Eli is Alice's cousin.'' Imogen said.

''Who's Alice?'' Fiona asked, Imogen sighed, gently placing her forehead on the counter.

''Alice is Alessandra.'' Imogen said.

''That makes sense.'' Fiona said. ''But it's weird that Eli's cousin is dating your brother.'' Fiona said.

''And what's weirder is that he went out with her half-sister too.'' Imogen said. ''He didn't know they were sisters though.'' Imogen said.

''How can he not know that?'' Fiona asked.

''Because no one ever told anyone that Annalise Vega and Alessandra Reza were sisters.'' Imogen said.

''That's weird.'' Fiona said.

''Oh it gets weirder, guess who Annalise's step-sister is.'' Imogen said.

''If you say Katie I'm going to laugh so hard.'' Fiona said.

''It's Clare Edwards. '' Imogen said. Fiona's mouh widened, making her drop her coffee on the floor.

''Holy sh-'' Fiona said.

''I know right!'' Imogen said. ''It's like I'm in some dumbass soap opera.'' Imogen said, helping Fiona pick up the coffee.

''Don't make fun of soap opera's, they're like a never ending fandom.'' Fiona said. Imogen rolled her eyes.

''Have you seen Eli and Clare anywhere?'' Imogen asked.

''Nope, sorry.'' Fiona sighed. Imogen let out another sigh.

''Did you need me to call them?'' Fiona asked.

''I already tried, like fifteen times.'' Imogen said. Fiona rolled her eyes.

''Well then maybe they are busy.'' Fiona said.

''Doing what?'' Imogen asked.

''How should I know?'' Fiona asked.

''I don't know.'' Imogen said. She hopped off the stool.

''Where are you going?'' Fiona asked.

''To go find Eli and Clare.'' Imogen said.

''Can I come?'' Fiona asked. Imogen smiled.

''Leggo.'' Imogen said. Fiona linked her arm with Imogen's and they walked out the door.

Eli drove on along the freeway, with Clare sitting beside him in the passanger seat.

''What are we going to say to your parents?''

''That I want to live with you...'' Clare let her voice trail off as she looked out the window. Eli smirked. shaking his head.

''I mean, how are we going to get them to say yes?'' Eli asked, looking over at Clare. Clare turned her head to Eli and shrugged.

''I don't know. I'll just tell them that it's really overwhelming to live with them and their new spouses. And plus they'll say yes when I say that I want Sarah to come with me.'' Clare smirked and then turned her attention back to the view of the city.

''Okay.''' Eli said. The couple sat in silence for a moment until Clare heard her phone go off.

''Who is that?'' Eli asked. Clare shrugged. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and raised an eyebrow.

''I don't know this number.'' Clare muttured.

''Then it must be a wrong number.'' Eli said. ''Just ignore it.''

Clare looked up at Eli and nodded her head. ''Okay.'' and put the phone back in her pocket. The car was silent again until Eli's phone went off in his pocket.

''That's weird.'' Eli said. ''Clare can you pull my phone out my pocket and see if it's the same number?''

Clare nodded her head and reached her hand into Eli's pocket, pulling out his phone. But the phone stopped ringing before she could see the number. Eli looked over at Clare and sighed. ''Should I call it back?'' Clare asked. Eli shook his head

''Probably just a coincidence.'' Eli shrugged.

''What if somethings wrong Eli?'' Clare asked, looking up at Eli. Her eyes were filled with fear.

''Nothing is wrong Clare. I promise.'' Eli said with reassurance.

Clare looked up at Eli and nodded her head. ''Okay.'' she muttured, and looked down at Eli's phone. ''But if this phone rings again-''

''Then you can answer it. Here, just keep it in the cup holder if you want.'' Eli said. Clare looked down at the cup holder and nodded her head. She placed the phones in the cup holder and sat back in her chair. Eli looked over at Clare. He reached over and placed a hand over hers. ''Now just relax for now, I have a feeling the next few hours won't be as refreshing as they are right now.''

Clare looked up at Eli and nodded her head. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. ''Your probably right.'' Clare muttured.

Eli drove in silence until the phone rang again. Eli looked down at the phone and over at Clare. ''Clare?'' Eli muttured. She had her head resting on the glass window, and she had her eyes closed. He let out a sigh and reached over for his phone. He answered the phone.

''Hello?'' Eli asked.

''Eli! It's Imogen, your cousin-''

''What about my cousin?''

''She's on her way to the hospital. She apparently got really bad hit to the head.'' Imogen said. ''I'm on my way with Fiona right now.''

Eli suddenly flashed back to when he accidently hit Alice earlier in the day. ''Oh my god.'' Eli muttured.

''I'm sure it's nothing too serious, she probably just has a concusion.'' Imogen sighed. ''I highly doubt you hit her hard enough to do any serious damage.''

''You know about that?''

''Yeah, but Adrian said that she also hit her head on the coffee table, and that's when she went unconcisous.''

''I thought you said it was nothing serious!''

''She woke up a little in the ambulance, relax Eli.'' Imogen said. ''Does Alice have asthma?''

''Yeah why?''

''The doctors said her breathing pattern is jacked up.''

''Imogen, you really don't know what too serious means do you?'' Eli muttured. He looked over at Clare and sighed.

''Oh whatever Eli, just get your sorry ass over here now.'' Imogen spat.

''Which hospital are you at?''

''Toronto? Where are you?'' Imogen asked.

''Highway 54.'' Eli said.

''Exit off of 45 and drive straight for a mile and then turn left.'' Imogen said.

''Got it.'' Eli said and hung up the phone. He looked down at the speed meter, his driving speed had gone from 45 to 60 in a matter of seconds after getting off the phone. He looked over at Clare and then turned his head back to the road in front of him. ''Breath Eli...Breathe.'' He said to himself as he forced himself to ease the pressure of his foot on the pedal.

Eli pulled into the entrance of the Toronto Hospital, and was looking for a place to park when Clare awoke to the sound of ambulance's and sirens going off.. She raised an eyebrow as she sat up in her seat, turning her head to Eli.

''What the hell is going on?'' Clare asked with a yawn. Eli turned his head to her and sighed,

''Alice got into some sort of accident.'' Eli said as he finally found a place to park.

''What?'' Clare shot up from her seat and was instantly awake. She reached over and layed her hand over his. ''What happend?''

Eli was staring down at the wheel. ''I don't know - I think she has a concusion or something..Imogen called and told me that an ambulance was driving her here.''

Clare's eyes widened. ''Well how in the heck did she get a concusion?'' Clare's voice was high pitched, and her body was high in shock. Eli slowly turned his head to Clare and shook his head.

''I don't know.'' Eli lied, not wanting to accept the fact that he may have had a part in this hospital visit. Luckily, Clare believed him and quickly opened the door of her car.

''Well come on, let's go.'' Clare rushed Eli out of the car and into the front lobby. She rang the bell and within seconds someone was there to assist her.

''Are you here to see someone?'' The woman asked and Eli nodded his head.

''Alessandra Reza, please.'' Eli said in a hoarse tone, though he had been attempting to say it more calmly. ''She's my cousin.''

''Well I'm sorry but only immediate family members are allowed in.'' The woman said in an annoyingly sweet tone and Eli's eyes widened. Clare looked over at Eli and brushed his arm with her hand.

''But Eli takes care of her, he's her legal guardian.'' Clare said to the woman who's face turned apoligetic.

''Oh, I'm sorry...here is your passes.'' The woman handed the two of them passes and Eli quickly grabbed Clare's arm and they sped through the doors.

''That was total bull back there.'' Eli scoffed as he looked for his cousin's room. Clare nodded her head,

''Yeah, but I fixed it.'' Clare patted her boyfriends shoulder.

''Remind me to thank-you for that.'' Eli said in a distracted tone. Clare nodded her head.

''What room is she in?'' Clare asked, looking at the numbers on the door.

''119.'' Eli said, flowing Clare's stare on the doors.

''Well this is room 113.'' Clare pointed to her right. ''So it must be around the corner.''

Eli nodded his head and sped around the corner, stopping in front of Alice's room. Without even knocking he opened the door the see Alice laying on the bed with her eyes closed, his attention turned to Damian, who was holding her hand.

He stormed over to him, grabbing him by the shoulder. ''What the hell happened?''

''She fell.'' Damian said in a scared tone, but Eli knew it wasn't him who Damian was afraid of. He was worried about Alice. Eli sighed, letting go of Damian's arm. He hadn't realized that Clare had been watching him from the doorway.

When his eyes met hers, Clare slowly stepped into the room and looked over at Alice. ''Is she okay, Damian?''

''She was having trouble breathing.'' Damian answered, looking down at Alice again. ''Does she have asthma, Eli?'' he looked up at Eli.

''Yeah...'' Eli's voice trailed off, and he was staring down at his cousin. He had his hand over her mouth, and was nibbling down on his thumb nail. ''So how did she fall exactly?''

''She slipped off the couch and hit her head on the table...''

''Yeah but can that really of been the only thing that made her unconcious.?'' Clare asked, looking up at Eli and Damian. The two boys exchanged a look and then Damian finally sighed.

''The only thing I can think of is when Eli - accidentally - hit Alice to the floor.'' Damian sighed. ''And that would mean that the coffe table incident simply made her concusion worse to a point where her brain shut down temporarily.'' Damian explained in a muffled tone. He had been looking up at Eli out of the corner of his eye as he had said this.

''I don't see how it's possible.'' Eli said.

''I do.'' a voice said as they walked into the room. Eli's head shot up to see a man in a white lab coat standing in the doorway. He gave the doctor a raised eyebrow as he stepped into the room and over to Alice's bedside.

''So what's wrong with her?'' Damian asked, looking up at the doctor.

''Well not to be blunt but - a lot.'' The doctor said, looking up at Damian. ''I'm guessing either you or him are the boyfriend.'' The doctors eyes looked from Damian to Eli.

''I'm her cousin, but I'm her guardian.'' Eli explained. The doctor nodded his head.

''I see, so you're the boyfriend?'' The doctor looked over at Damian, who nodded his head. ''Well I must admit, I've never seen such a horrible concusion.'' The doctor said.

''Seriously?'' Eli's eyes widened in horror. The doctor suddenly smiled, and shook his head.

''No. But after doing some tests there are some things about her that worry me.'' The doctor said.

''Like what?'' Clare asked, looking up at the doctor. The doctor turned his head to Clare and smiled.

''Well first of all she has an irregular heartbeat, and the way she is breathing is very off.'' The doctor explained. ''She has asthma, I know that for a fact.''

''So what exactly is going on with her though?'' Eli asked, confused with what the doctor was saying.

''She's in shock.'' The doctor said plainly, looking down at Alice. ''Her body has broken down due to lack of nutrition.'' he continued. ''Does she eat?'' the doctor looked up at Eli, who reluctantly shook his head.

''I can never get her to eat, she has depression.'' Eli sighed. Damian nodded his head.

''Yeah she does.'' Damian agreed with Eli, who widened his eyes. The doctor wrote down on a piece of paper.

''Well we're going to have to keep her here overnight, and you all are allowed to stay with her. And I suggest you do, I would hate for her to wake up in an empty room with no trace of how she got there.'' The doctor said.

Eli and Clare nodded their heads. ''We'll stay with her.''

Damian nodded his head, ''I will too.'' and with that, the doctor left the room.

''So she's stressed.'' Clare asked plainly. Eli nodded his head.

''Really stressed...'' Eli sighed.

''But she's going to be okay...'' Damian smiled. ''Right Eli?''

Eli looked down at Damian and nodded his head, ''Right.''

Alice awoke with her eyes still closed, and she could hear people talking around her. ''Where am I?'' she asked herself, trying to remember where she last was. When she couldn't she forced herself to open her eyes and she was shocked to see her cousin standing there. ''Eli?'' she muttered, and he shot around in an instant and came to her side. He didn't say anything at first, so Alice decided to ask him the first question that came to her mind. ''Where are my parents.'' and in an instant, Eli's face froze and he looked up at the girl sitting on the other side of her. Her face was even more blank, almost fearful of responding to Eli's expression. Alice let out a sigh. ''I'm joking Eli... I know dad's dead and mom is in jail.'' Alice smirked, and Eli shot her an angered look.

''You scared me.'' Eli muttered in an annoyed tone, even though he was smiling. He reaced out his hand and grazed it over Alice's arm. ''You're lucky you are in the hospital.'' Eli smirked, looking up at Clare who let out a sigh of relief, she looked over at Alice and smiled, and she smiled back.

''Hey Clare.'' Alice smiled. She wasn't surprised to see her here, for she knew that Clare would never let Eli go through something like this alone. She was really surprised with Clare, since Alice had always imagined her as the bitch that made Eli go crazy. But it was nice to see that Alice was way off, and that Clare seemed to make Eli more happy then Julia ever had. Although Alice had never liked Julia either. She turned at the feeling of someone clutching onto her shoulder and her eyes widened in confusion.

''Who are you?'' Alice asked, and the boy slid his hand away. He looked up at Eli who shot an annoyed look at Alice, and the boy looked down at the ground.

''Okay Alice, it was funny the first time, but it's not right now.'' Eli said, moving his hand away. Alice was now even more confused, and she shook her head.

''I'm being serious,'' Alice hissed, looking over at the boy sitting in the chair beside her.

''Are you Eli's friend? Are you Clare's brother or something?'' Alice asked in a soft mutter and he looked up at Alice.

''I'm Damian Moreno.'' Damian said.

''Moreno? Eli wasn't that Imogen girl you were talking about - wasn't that her last name?'' Alice looked up at Eli, and he sighed.

''Yeah it was. So you don't remember him?'' Eli asked.

''We only just met today Eli, I'm sure she doesn't.'' Damian sighed looking over at Alice.

''Why are you here? Is Imogen here somewhere?'' Alice asked, looking from Eli to Damian. And everyone sighed.

''She's on her way - yeah...but I should probably go.'' Damian said, standing up but Alice quickly reached over and held his arm.

''You can stay you know,'' Alice said, looking up at him. And Damian smiled.


End file.
